The present invention relates to an operation control of a washing machine which detects a quantity of clothes and a kind of clothes and performs optimum operation control.
A conventional washing machine determines a flow of water and a washing time in accordance with only a quantity of clothes. For example, when the quantity of clothes is small, the flow of water is weak and the washing time is short, while when the quantity of clothes is large, the flow of water is strong and the washing time is long. Accordingly, when a small quantity of large-size clothes such as sheets and bath towels is washed, the washing force is weak, while when a large quantity of thin clothes such as lingerie is washed, the flow of the water is strong and the washing time is long thus, the clothes are worn out more quickly. Thus, optimum operation control for the washing machine is not found.